sversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lio
' ' Lio 'is a minor character within the S-Verse. Lio is a young demon child living within Capital City. As he is only a child, he has yet to show what sort of abilities he may have, as well as sprouting horns and/or wings. Appearance Eerily enough, Lio is very similar in appearance to Groose, a student from the Skyloft Academy who traveled down to the Surface in order to "rescue" Zelda. However, the two of them have very major differences. The obvious one is age. Lio appears to be around five to six years old, but this is debatable since Demons are immortal and can essentially live forever. Lio's most interesting feature is his two different colored eyes; one appears to be teal, the other yellow. Whether this is due to his parentage or not is up for debate, as nobody knows who his mother or father are. Lio's hair is a shocking red color, which is often wild and untameable. Lio wears a small light green cloak with a circular ruby fastening it together. His shirt is a blue color with white stripes on the collar, sleeves, bottom hem, and across his chest. He also has a white zig-zag pattern running across the torso of his shirt. He wears tan capris pants, and brown and light green sandals. Background Not much is known about Lio's background. It is believed that he was born and raised in Capital City, although his parents are currently unknown. Lio was found by Lapin when he was attempting to steal some food from the local coffee house due to having not eaten for several days. When asked by Lapin why he was stealing, he merely looked down at his feet, not saying a word. Lapin later discovered that he had been left behind in Capital City, as his mother and father had been unable to afford to take care of him anymore due to poverty hitting them very hard. Unable to bring herself to take him to an orphanage, Lapin essentially "adopted" Lio as her little brother, and he lives at her medicine shop with her. Personality Lio is the typical little boy; he loves to play with toys, climb on trees, and explore his surroundings. However, hidden underneath his playful exterior lies a shy, quiet child. Lio didn't quite understand why his mother and father left, and he is initially distrustful of others due to his mother and father promising that they "would come back soon" when in fact, they never returned to their abandoned child. Due to his shyness, Lio will speak to no one but Lapin, and when he is around others, he whispers in her ear what he wishes to say. Lapin will, in turn, relay the message to whoever Lio wanted to address. Lio also has a bit of a stubborn streak within him; he has been shown to dislike taking baths, and will literally hang onto a piece of furniture for dear life to avoid taking one. Relationships *'Lapin: Lio essentially relies upon Lapin to take care of him. When he is around others, he will strictly stay by her side and will not leave her as he has become attached to her emotionally. Whether he perceives her as a surrogate mother or an older sister is unknown, although it could be a mix of both. *'Aashiq': While Lio likes Aashiq quite a bit, he sometimes feels somewhat threatened by his presence whenever Lapin subtly expresses her feelings for him. If he feels that Lapin is paying too much attention to Aashiq, he will often cling onto her leg and glare at him. *'Numair': Out of the original trio, Lio gets along with Numair the most. Lio will often offer up one of his own toys and will offer to play with him, something that is usually reserved only for Lapin. Numair also received the honor of receiving one word actually said by Lio, "...Hello...". *'Azazel': Lio has nothing but utter contempt for Azazel. Nobody knows exactly why he dislikes him so much, but his dislike for him causes him to whisper insults to Lapin for her to relay to him. Once, Azazel seemingly annoyed Lio so much, Lio retaliated by kicking him in the shins. He hid behind Lapin to avoid being confronted by Azazel. *'Link': Lio is typically fascinated by the former Hero, as he has never really seen a human before. He doesn't understand what his role is, or even where he came from, but he finds him fascinating. Trivia *Oddly enough, Lio bears a resemblance to Groose. However, it should be noted that he is not related to Groose, or even knows who Groose is. *Lio's name is a play off of the word, "Lion", an animal one would find on the land rather than in the sky. *Lio has expressed to Lapin a great desire to meet Demise and Lord Ghirahim, demons who he perceives as "the coolest". *Lio is illiterate and cannot read or write, save for his own name and a few letters of the alphabet. This is because of his parents living in poverty and never teaching him themselves. *At this time, Lio may be the youngest S-Verse character thus far.